


you're my special valentine

by breddtea



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Brett Yang - Freeform, Eddy Chen - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/pseuds/breddtea
Summary: Brett and Eddy celebrate valentines in a very special way.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 40





	you're my special valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on valentines and as a practice at writing something nsfw.

This was their first proper valentines together, as a couple, and Eddy wanted to make it special and surprise Brett. And so he did something he never did: cook.

Eddy was quite proud of himself for making a meal from scratch by himself. Although not entirely by himself, he called his mum earlier to ask for help but he still felt proud. Stir fry isn't supposed to be too challenging to make but for a man who could just about manage to cook toast, it was.

He wasn't sure if it was even cooked properly but it looked how it did when they bought takeout so it must be fine, right? 

Eddy began plating up the food into two bowls when he heard the shower turn off from the opposite of the apartment.

Brett walked from the bathroom to their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he left wet footprints on the floor as he walked. He dried his body off and grabbed one of Eddy's hoodies off the heater and put it on. Feeling the soft and warm fabric against his bare skin made him smile. And it smelled like Eddy which made him smile more. 

He put on a pair of those grey shorts and socks and walked into the living/dining room in search of his phone. It wasn't in the bedroom or recording studio.

Eddy had bought some candles earlier that day when he was shopping for food. There were candles littered throughout the room, illuminating the dim room softly. It made the room feel more intimate and soft than it actually was.

"Eddy! Have you se- oh my god..."

When Brett entered he was shocked, to say the least. He didn't expect Eddy to do much, they hadn't planned to do anything really at all and seeing the room all lit up like this made him feel loved. 

It was then when Eddy entered holding a bowl in each hand. He looked up at Brett and said: 

"I made dinner! I hope you like it.. I know we didn't plan anything but I thought it would be nice if I made something," he set the bowls down on the table opposite each other.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world," Brett laughed, he walked over to Eddy and kissed him on the cheek, and sat down at the table.

Eddy sat opposite Brett, "Only the best for you, Bretty."

"When did you buy all this? I didn't think we had any candles and I'm pretty sure the fridge was empty..."

"Oh. I went out while you were asleep this morning, I wanted it to be a surprise." He said smiling.

"I woke up really early, what time did you go out?" Brett said as he took a bite of his meal.

Eddy didn't answer the question as he instead focused on what Brett was doing, his eyes widened slightly as Brett tried his food, "So what do you think..?" 

Brett paused slightly to swallow and think of a response. 

"This tastes amazing!" 

"Really??" Eddy was very, very surprised.

"Yeah! It's so good" Brett said almost shovelling food into his mouth. 

Eddy dug into his own serving, which to his surprise was actually edible. While they ate they chatted and held hands across the table. It felt terribly romantic for Brett as he was definitely shocked as they both agreed to not do anything special but now Brett felt like he had to make it up to Eddy somehow. 

They had both finished now. Brett sat back in his chair, releasing his hand from Eddy's, and said:

"I thought you couldn't cook but that was surprisingly good."

"Thanks, I can cook exactly one dish. I hope you like stir fry for the rest of your life, Brett."

Brett laughed, "I'd be happy eating anything you make for the rest of my life," he got up from his chair.

"Even if it's burnt and completely inedible?" Eddy said, a joking smile on his face.

"Yes. Even if it's burnt and inedible," Brett lent down and kissed Eddy temple, taking Eddy and his cleared bowls with him into the kitchen. 

Eddy blushed at Brett's sweet remarks, he couldn't understand how Brett could make him feel like this still. They'd been dating for a while and he still went insane anytime Brett said something like that.

Eddy followed Brett into their kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen to see Brett's back to him, washing up. Eddy wrapped his arm's around Brett's waist and rested his head on Brett's shoulder.

Brett didn't react, he was used to Eddy coming up and hugging him throughout the day. Although he did react when Eddy started placing quick kisses into his neck. 

Brett laughed, "Dude, that tickles, stop."

"Okay, okay," Eddy smiled, "I'm happy you liked what I made."

"Does this mean you're going to cook more?" He asked as he began to wash the other bowl.

"I don't think so, it's really hard! I'm surprised I didn't burn anything!"

"Okay so maybe not then..." Brett said putting the clean bowl next to the other one on the drying rack.

He dried his hands on a tea towel and released himself from Eddy's arms. Although Eddy still surrounded him, he rested his back against the counter. 

He continued as he looked into Eddy's eyes, "It's a shame, you're such a good cook.."

He looked up into Eddy's eyes and placed a hand on Eddy's cheek, before kissing Eddy's lips. Eddy was taken back a little bit slowly melted into the kiss. As their lips parted Eddy felt a little breathless and his face was burnt up a little. 

"Thanks for the meal, babe," Brett said beginning to leave, he was stopped by Eddy grabbing his wrist. 

Eddy pulled Brett into him, closing off the distance. Brett stood there a little dumbfounded, waiting for Eddy to say or do something. 

"The meal isn't over.." 

To Brett, it looked like Eddy was going to kiss him. He felt like Eddy was going to kiss him because of course he would after saying that. He had that look in his eyes, that Brett had seen so many times. His lips were parted and he slowly leaned it, it felt almost painful for Brett as he waited for Eddy to press his lips into his own. But he didn't.

"I bought a desert," Eddy said pulling away with a shit-eating grin.

"You're such a fucking tease, Eddy... But like did you actually?"

Eddy laughed, "Yeah, I did, I bought a cheesecake. It's your favourite too!"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know Bretty, I think it's because you're so handsome," Eddy responded opening the fridge to take out the store-bought cheesecake. 

Brett took out two plates from the cupboard and two forks from the drawer, he set them on the counter. Eddy took out a knife and began to cut up the cheesecake. 

Eddy cut up two even slices of cheesecake and put them on the plates, as he put the cheesecake back in the fridge Brett went back into the living/dining room. He put the plates on the table, where they were sitting earlier. 

Brett had sat down and had already begun to eat when Eddy entered the room. Brett looked up, over to Eddy. 

"Is it good?" Eddy asked.

"I think I could cry.." Brett joked.

Eddy laughed and sat down, opposite Brett, again. His eyes lit up slightly when he bit into his slice. 

"This is the best thing I have ever bought and eaten."

The cheesecake was gone very quickly. The plates were tossed in the sink as neither wanted to wash up, it can always be done tomorrow. They moved to the sofa and put on a film both of them had seen thousands of times by now. But it was a good film so it didn't matter either way. 

Cuddling up with your boyfriend on a sofa in a candlelit room was a very good way to spend your valentines. Or at least that's what they thought. 

Brett enjoyed running his finger's through Eddy soft hair and Eddy enjoyed having Brett near him. Brett sat up against the couch as Eddy lead on top of him, cuddled into Brett's chest. Their fingers intertwined as Brett wrapped his arm around Eddy, taking Eddy's arm with him as he settled. 

Periodically Eddy would look up and kiss Brett's jaw to which Brett would reply by kissing Eddy back on his lips. Eddy liked feeling smaller than Brett because he rarely got to be. He liked having the love of his life surrounding him, he felt safe and at home with Brett. And vice versa. 

For Brett, Eddy was his home and having his home so carefully wrapped in his arms made him feel more at home. Brett believed he could never be as happy as when Eddy was with him. Safe and wrapped up in his arms, where he should be. 

The film had hit a dull moment, every film has one. And after seeing a film thousands of times no matter how good of a film it is, it'll get slightly duller every time you watch it. Brett kissed Eddy's head and muttered something quietly. 

"Mhm, what was that?" Eddy asked, looking up at Brett. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Keep watching the film.." He kissed Eddy's head again. 

"No I have to know now, please baby," Eddy jokingly teased, he moved his body so he was practically lead on top of Brett's stomach.

Although he propped himself up a little with his arms. He placed his hands on Brett's cheeks and deeply pressed his lips into Brett's. Their lips parted and as Eddy was centimetres away, he said again:

"Please, baby.." 

Brett was in absolute awe he forgot to speak. He cleared his throat a little and in a slight mumbled said, "I love you." 

"You're so cute, do you know that?" Eddy gave him a quick kiss and moved away from Brett's face. 

Brett smirked, "Of course I do," he closed the distance between them and he embraced Eddy's lips once again. 

Eddy could feel the smile on Brett's face as he pulled himself away. Eddy went for Brett's lips and pressed himself against them. As Eddy kissed him, Brett kisses him back just as firmly. They both melted away into each other. As the kissing got slightly more passionate, Eddy pushed Brett's glasses onto his head, giving him better access to Brett's face.

Brett rested his hands against Eddy's cheeks, enticing Eddy to kiss him more. He kissed Eddy again, and again and Eddy was more than happy to let him do that. Brett pushed his hands slightly further back against Eddy's face, gripping slightly at his neck and almost pulling at his hair. 

(NSFW content warning)

Brett slipped his tongue into Eddy's mouth, Eddy responded by twirling it around with his own. This once mostly innocent moment had turned steamy, neither was complaining. After all, it was pretty fitting for valentine's day. 

Brett pulled away and Eddy gave him a look of confusion and longing. Brett was now sat up, he positioned Eddy so that he was sat on his lap. With Eddy's legs almost wrapped around his waist. 

Brett could already feel Eddy's growing hardness against his own. He continued to make out with Eddy in their living room, after all, no one was there to tell them to move. Brett moved his mouth down to Eddy's neck. 

Just before Brett was about to make his first mark, Eddy said: "Won't that s-" 

Eddy couldn't finish his sentence, as he let out a small moan as Brett gently bit his neck. Brett followed this by placing a gentle kiss where he had bit down and then biting underneath where he had previously. 

Eddy's neck was a canvas and all the paint Brett had was purple. Brett's marking's travelled downward, reaching his collar bone. Eddy could feel Brett smirking and becoming cockier by the second. He decided to do something that would take Brett's dominance down a peg. 

He wrapped his arms around Brett's neck and rested his head on Brett's shoulder. He moved his hips against Brett's causing him to stop his everso colourful attack on Eddy's neck. Eddy giggled slightly as Brett stifled a small moan. 

Eddy pressed light kisses behind Brett's ear and continued down his neck, keeping up what he was doing. Eddy was a little surprised when Brett began to grind up again him. Eddy placed a hand over his mouth as he gently moaned through his fingers. 

It was at this point when Brett pushed Eddy down off him and onto his back. He ran his hand from Eddy's thigh down to length. Eddy looked up at Brett with intrigue in his eyes. 

"Brett..?" Eddy asked, to which Brett gave no verbal reply. 

Brett's hand snaked down underneath Eddy's boxers, causing them and his sweatpants to move down, freeing his cock. Brett ran his hand up and down it slowly, watching precum slowly spill from the tip. His hand sped up a little more, Eddy's breath became more laboured until Brett stopped. 

"Brett..?" Eddy asked again, his voice shaking a little. 

Brett removed his hand from Eddy's dick and replaced it with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip before almost swallowing him completely. Brett was slow, painfully slow. Eddy couldn't stand it and placed his hand on Brett's head, tangling his fingers in Brett's hair. Eddy pushed Brett's head downward, causing him to gag a little. 

Brett did as he was told and sped up a little, tasting every bit of Eddy's throbbing member. 

Eddy felt as though he was going to cum, his back arched. "Brett, I think I'm gonna cum in a minute," his voice was low and breathless. 

Saying this caused Brett to speed up a little, Eddy moaned and called Brett's name out. He could feel as if he was going to cum right this second but then Brett stopped and moved away.

Eddy knew what Brett was doing and he hated it. 

"..Brett... Please.." Eddy spoke, his eyes were filled with desperation. 

Brett got up from the sofa, "I can't hold it anymore, besides I don't think it's fair that only one of us gets to cum.." 

He removed Eddy's boxer's and sweatpants completely before taking off his own. 

Every second felt like hours to Eddy's as he wanted nothing more than Brett to touch him. He didn't want Brett to touch him, he needed Brett to touch him right this second. He felt himself twitching, just waiting for Brett to do something, anything. 

Brett re-positioned himself back on the sofa in between Eddy's legs. A hand wrapped around each thigh. 

"I'm just gonna stick it in. Let me know if it hurts," his voice was rough. 

Eddy could barely get in a word before he could feel all Brett inside of him. He let out a loud moan, he covered his face with his arm to hide his flushed face. Brett moaned too as he inserted himself in, feeling Eddy's tight walls wrap around his cock. Eddy couldn't tell if it was pain, pleasure or a mix of both he was feeling. As Brett slowly thrust into Eddy he let out a few soft groans. 

Brett placed a hand over Eddy's arm to move it, "If I can't see your face, how will I know if you're okay?" 

Brett placed Eddy's arm to the side and sped up a little. Eddy knew that it was definitely pleasure he felt, the pain just added to it. Although Brett had sped up it still felt too slow to Eddy, despite this he felt that he was about to cum. Eddy covered his face again and said:

"Brett, I'm gonna-" he was cut off. 

"I know, just wait.." Brett spoke, speeding up again. 

Eddy definitely didn't think he could wait but he tried. It felt like agony holding back when he wanted nothing more than to just cum. 

Brett pushed his hands against Eddy's thighs allowing him to reach deeper into Eddy. He continually hit just the right stop to make Eddy want to cum. Brett did not have to say anything to let Eddy know that he was going to cum and vice versa. 

Eddy thrust against Brett just before he came. His back arched forward and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he closed them shut. As he came, Eddy practically shouted Brett's name as his cum stained his stomach and t-shirt. Eddy thought that this was the hardest he'd probably ever come in his life. 

A few seconds later Brett came, thrusting into the deepest parts of Eddy as he did. His head rolled back as his filled Eddy up. He pulled out of Eddy and collapsed onto the sofa, his breath still heavily paced. 

Brett wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looked over at Eddy. Admiring the mess he made of him. 

Eddy was in the same state as Brett, sweaty and tired. He looked up, over to Brett and gave him a soft smile. Brett returned with his own and interlocked his fingers with Eddy's. They just sat there for a moment, not speaking trying to collect both their thoughts and breaths. 

"Do you think you want a shower now?" Brett's voice was kind of quiet and he was still a little breathless.

"Only if you join me~" Eddy offered.

"For round two?"

Eddy laughed, "Wasn't one enough?" he got up and lent down to place a small kiss on Brett's head. 

Brett turned his head back to the TV, which was still playing the film, the credits were about to roll. Brett heard the shower running as he still lead on the sofa. He felt as though he couldn't move, after going through two meals can be pretty tiring.


End file.
